But I Can Write A Song
by natbenson
Summary: a series of song one - shots including Rayna, Deacon, Maddie, Daphne, Juliette and more
1. Like My Mother Does

_Like My Mother Does_

**Maddie performs a song at The Bluebird and dedicates it to her mother who is sat in the audience totally unaware**

**I've never done a song story before so it's probably going to be rubbish**

**Song: Like My Mother Does – Lauren Alaina**

Rayna walks in to her home, Deacon in tow, she closes the door and stands in the hall, she looks around suspiciously

'What are you doing?' Deacon whispers in fear of speaking to loud, following where she's looking

'It's quiet' Rayna says still looking around

'Well yeah, Daphne's with Tandy' he chuckles as Rayna turns to him smiling

'Yeah but where's Maddie?' she says swatting him on the chest as he shrugs, he walks off into the living room to check if she's in there as Rayna heads to the kitchen

As she's snooping around the kitchen she spots something stuck to the fridge _'a note?' _she says to herself confused until she recognises the neat writing, pulling it off the fridge

'What's that?' Deacon asks walking into the room noticing the piece of paper in her hands

'It's a note, it says _Mom come to The Bluebird at 7, Love Maddie Xx_' Rayna says reading the note out loud

'What time is it' she says glancing up at Deacon

He lifts his arm up to check the watch on his wrist '6:43'

'Come on' she says grabbing his hand and leading him out of the house.

They arrive at The Bluebird, they look around the busy night café, but don't see any sign of Maddie. They decide to sit down to avoid being knocked into every 5 seconds

'Do ya see her?' Deacon asks looking around the room

'No' Rayna says confused, just then she hears an applaud and someone tap on the microphone, whipping her head towards the stage area she spots none other than her eldest daughter equipped with her guitar

She watches Maddie and sees that she's spotted her; she gives Rayna a huge grin and clears her throat beginning to address the audience

'Hi there, well I'm Maddie, most of you know my momma, Rayna Jaymes' she pauses as the crowd erupts in cheers and whistles, she giggles before continuing

'There she is' Maddie beams pointing to where she is sat in the audience receiving a few _Awe's _'Well my momma is a big part of my life, she is the reason I love to sing, she is the reason I play guitar.. And Uncle Deacon' she smiles winking at Deacon who smiles back at her 'she means everything to me, there's no one in this world I love more than I love you mom' she says to a teary eyed Rayna 'so I wrote this song for you, I hope y'all like it' she adds before angelically beginning to strum her guitar

_People always say I have a laugh_  
_like my mother does_  
_guess that makes sense_  
_she taught me how to smile_  
_when things get rough_

She sings smiling at her mother who is sat next to Deacon smiling back at her

_I've got her spirit_  
_And she's always got my back_  
_When I look at her_  
_I think I wanna be just like that_

_When I love, I give it all I got_  
_Like my mother does_  
_When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray_  
_Like my mother does_  
_When I feel weak and un-pretty_  
_I know I'm beautiful and strong_  
_Because, I see myself_  
_Like my mother does_

She looks directly at her mother as she sings, Rayna is wiping tears from her eyes, the audience are in complete awe, captivated by the scene in front of them

_I never met a stranger,_  
_I can talk to anyone_  
_Like my mother does_  
_I let my temper fly_  
_But she can walk away, when she's had enough_

_She sees everybody, for who they really are_  
_I'm so thankful for her guidance_  
_She's helped me get this far_

Rayna lets out a small chuckle at this and mouths _I love you_ to her. Deacon wraps his arm around her shoulder, he is amazed at what he is seeing, the love between mother and daughter is captivating

_When I love, I give it all I got_  
_Like my mother does_  
_And when I'm scared, I bow my head and pray_  
_Like my mother does_  
_When I feel weak and un-pretty_  
_I know I'm beautiful and strong_  
_Because, I see myself_  
_Like my mother does_

_She's a rock_  
_She is grace_  
_She's an angel_  
_She's my heart and soul_  
_She does it all_

The audience are amazed at the power behind this young girl's voice; she definitely got that from her mother

_When I love, I give it all I got_  
_Like my mother does_  
_And when I'm scared, I bow my head and pray_  
_Like my mother does_  
_When I feel weak and un-pretty_  
_I know I'm beautiful and strong_  
_Because, I see myself_  
_Like my mother does_

_I hear people saying_  
_I'm starting to look_  
_Like my mother does_

She finishes with a final strum, the audience are all on their feet, and there isn't a dry eye in the room, Rayna looks like an emotional mess

Maddie has the biggest grin on her face as she sees the standing ovation, but what she's really happy about is seeing her mom making her way up to the stage

Rayna walks over and wraps her daughter in the tightest hug, Maddie can barely breathe but she doesn't mind as she tightens her grip around her mother's waist before letting go

'I love you mommy' Maddie whispers staring up at Rayna with tears in her eyes, her mother's matching her own

'I love you baby' Rayna whispers back tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead before wrapping her arms around her again

The audience and Deacon still looking on in complete awe, even the staff have stopped what they are doing to watch the affective sight of the mother/daughter moment

'I love you so much'

**Please review **

**Chapter 22 of Jealousy Strikes will be up soon, so keep your eyes peeled**


	2. Teenage Daughters

**So I decided to do a series of one shots  
as I said this is the first time I've written song stories so I hope y'all like them**

_Teenage Daughters_

**It's Maddie's 17****th**** birthday and Rayna has a little song she would like to sing for her**

**Song: Teenage Daughters – Martina McBride**

The party was going well, it was just a small party in their garden as Maddie much like her Dad didn't like birthdays or parties… she didn't like surprises either but Rayna had one up her sleeve.

Maddie was over by the punch table laughing with Tandy and Coleman about Daphne walking in to a locker at school the other week

Rayna's so lost in watching her that she doesn't notice a now 13 year old Daphne walk up to her

'Hey momma' Daphne says coming over standing close wrapping her arm around Rayna's waist leaning in to her a little

'Hey baby' Rayna says kissing her daughter on the forehead

'So when you thinkin' of doing this?' Daphne says knowing about the surprise as she actually helped her come up with the idea

'I don't know what if she doesn't like it?' Rayna asks twirling her hair nervously

Daphne chuckles and skips off in the direction of the mini stage they set up

'Daphne' Rayna sharply whispers 'Daph what are you doing?' Rayna whines

Daphne turns and gives her mother a look as if saying chill out, and walks up to the microphone

'Hey y'all, we have somethin' very special for you Maddie' Daphne says pulling her strap attached to her guitar over her head waving for her mom to come over

'What's going on?' Maddie asks Tandy, who just shrugs

'No idea' Tandy says confused but interested in where this is going

Rayna squints her eyes at her daughter earning a small chuckle from Daphne before making her way up the couple steps to the stage, approaching the microphone. Tandy bumps Maddie's shoulder giving her a smile

'Hey y'all, happy birthday Maddie, wow, 17, seems like yesterday you was just saying your first word' Rayna starts grinning at Maddie who is staring back at her smiling

'Well anyway, I don't wanna bore y'all with my emotional stories so I'll cut right to it' Taking a deep breath 'Maddie' Rayna says mischievously 'I wrote a little song, If you don't like it blame Daphne, she made me do this' she says making the crowd laugh

Maddie was so captivated and intrigued with what on earth her mother had up her sleeve she didn't even notice Deacon or Dad as she now calls him, grab his guitar and head on stage to join her mother and sister

Deacon strums his guitar, Daphne following, a catchy tune flows through the garden, instantly catching full attention of the guests

Rayna sends her daughter a loving smile before opening starting to sing

_I ain't complainin'_  
_But I'm tired, so I'm just sayin'_  
_what I think_  
_and if we're being honest_  
_then honestly I think I need a drink_

The crowd erupt in a slight chuckle; Maddie is laughing shaking her head completely amazed at her mother

_My baby's growin' up_  
_She thinks she's fallin' all in love_  
_And that I hate her_  
_At seventeen, she's just like me when I was seventeen_  
_So I don't blame her_

_Do do do do_  
_Do do do do_  
_What are we gonna do?_  
_Do do do do_  
_Do do do do_  
_what are we gonna do about it?_

Daphne and Deacon joining in on the 'Do do do do' bits causing Maddie to laugh even harder

_Remember when we use to be_  
_Everything they ever need_  
_We had them believing we were cool_  
_It's like it happened over night_  
_We're always wrong, their always right_  
_We use to be the one's breakin' the rules_  
_Now we're just mothers, we're just fathers of_  
_Teenage Daughters_

Winking at Maddie who rolls her eyes at her she continues

_She rolls her eyes when I'm funny_  
_But she's sweet when she wants money and her freedom_  
_Oh my god, she's got a car_  
_Swears they won't go far_  
_And i wish i believed 'em_

_Do do do do_  
_Do do do do_  
_What are we gonna do?_  
_Do do do do_  
_Do do do do_  
_what are we gonna do about it?_

_Remember when we use to be_  
_Everything they ever need_  
_We had them believing we were cool_  
_It's like it happened over night_  
_We're always wrong, their always right_  
_We use to be the one's breakin' the rules_  
_Now we're just mothers, we're just fathers of_  
_Teenage Daughters_

The small crowd of guests are now clapping along to Rayna, enjoying the quirky performance

_Their beautiful, wild and free_  
_Everything we wish we could be_  
_But their still crazy_  
_Oh you know, the make us crazy_

_Remember when we use to be_  
_Everything they ever need_  
_We had them believing we were cool_  
_It's like it happened over night_  
_We're always wrong, their always right_  
_We use to be the one's breakin' the rules_  
_Now we're just mothers, we're just fathers of_  
_Teenage Daughters_

Yeah Teenage Daughters

Rayna sings sending chills and goose bumps through the guests, Maddie looks on in astonishment completely captivated by her mother

Deacon and Daphne stop playing the guitar focusing all attention on Rayna as she finishes the song

_I ain't complainin'_  
_But I'm just tired, so I'm sayin'_  
_What I think_  
_If we're being honest_  
_Then honestly, I think I need a drink_

The guest all applaud and erupt in cheers and whistles clapping away, Maddie makes her way up to the stage giving her mom a giant hug, doing the same with Deacon and Daphne, thanking them all for the best birthday present ever

'OKAY NOW LET'S GO EAT CAKE' Daphne shouts electing laughter from everyone

**Hope y'all liked it, you can suggest songs and I will do them if you like?**


	3. I Want Crazy

I Want Crazy

**Rayna and Deacon do a little late night song writing together **

**Song: I Want Crazy – Hunter Hayes**

Rayna and Deacon are in the recording studio, it's now just gone 2am, The owner gave them their own set of keys years ago, knowing they stay nearly all night, sometimes through to the next day, if they leave he trusts them to lock up

Rayna's sprawled out on the floor with papers, mostly scrunched up papers surrounding her whilst Deacon is sat in the chair with his guitar in his lap

Rayna is so glad the girls are staying at Lamar's tonight as she hasn't been home since _she checks her watch _3.30pm this afternoon and its now 2.08am, breathing her hair out of her face she makes her way into a cross legged sitting position

Deacon noticing movement from the corner of his eye turns to Rayna

'Do we have anything? Anything at all?' Deacon sighs yawning

Rayna looks around at all the scrunched up paper that's all over the floor because the bin is all full up

'Let me think… no' she sighs

'Ray we've been here for almost 11 hours, we even cancelled our dinner reservation' he yawns stretching his legs out in front of him, his feet mere centimetres away from Rayna's face

Rayna looks at Deacons foot positioned right in front of her face, she looks up at him raising her eyebrow and he moves his foot. She stretches her legs out in front of her as Deacon stands up

'C'mon Ray, were not getting anywhere' He sighs before feeling his arm being yanked down

Rayna pulls Deacon back down to the floor so he's now sat next to her

'Deacon, Marshall wants a new Rayna/Deacon song by 4pm' she yawns resting her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her and strokes her hair

Rayna closes her eyes, she can't get this little tune out of her head, without realising it she begins to hum it catching Deacons attention

'What's that little thing you're hummin?' Deacon says looking down at her intrigued

'It's been in my head for almost an hour, I just can't think of lyrics' she says snuggling deeper into Deacons side but he moves away standing up, she shivers immediately missing the warmth

She's about to ask Deacon where he's going but she sees him head towards his guitar before coming back over to her and resuming his position next to her

Deacon begins strumming his guitar, the same tune Rayna was just humming flows throughout the room

Lyrics pop in to his head _perfect _he thinks, he finishes the intro and begins to sing

_I'm booking myself a one way flight_  
_I gotta see the color in your eyes_  
_I'm telling myself I'm going to be alright_

He sings staring into Rayna's eyes, she's smiling back at him, joining in for the next line

_Without you baby is a waste of time_

Deacon begins the next verse, winking at Rayna

_Our first date girl the seasons changed_  
_Got washed away in the summer rain_  
_Can't undo a fall like this_  
_Cause love don't know what distance is_

Rayna jumps in

_Yeah I know it's crazy_

Deacon changes the chords around and Rayna begins the chorus electing a smile from Deacon at her choice of lyrics

_But I don't want good__  
__And I don't want good enough__  
__I want can't sleep can't breathe without your love_

Deacon joins in, it always amazes him how they write songs, Watty says they do it like no other, they know what the other is thinking

_Front porch and one more kiss__  
__It Doesn't make sense to anybody else__  
__Who cares if your all I think about__  
__I've searched the world and I know now__  
__It ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind  
__Yeah I don't want easy__  
__I want crazy__  
__Are you with me baby__  
__Lets be crazy_

_Yeah_

Rayna starts, beaming at Deacon swaying a little, her eyes never leave his

_I wanna be scared don't wanna know why__  
__I wanna feel good, don't have to be right__  
__The world makes all kind of rules for love__  
__I say you gotta let it do what it does_

They both sing the next bit together, singing what they want to say, their feelings, telling the world how it is

_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight__  
__Catching up calls and a date sometimes__  
__A love that revels and we still believe__  
__We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be__  
__I know what crazy__  
__Yeah_

Both jumping in for the chorus again

_But I don't want good__  
__And I don't want good enough__  
__I want can't sleep can't breathe without your love__  
__Front porch and one more kiss__  
__Doesn't make sense to anybody else__  
__Who cares if your all I think about__  
__I've searched the world and I know now__  
__It ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind  
__Yeah I don't want easy__  
__I want crazy__  
__Are you with me baby__  
__Let's be crazy_

Deacon stops singing as Rayna repeats the chorus

_But I don't want good__  
__And I don't want good enough__  
__I want can't sleep can't breathe without your love__  
__Front porch and one more kiss__  
__Doesn't make sense to anybody else__  
__Who cares if your all I think about__  
__I've searched the world and I know now__  
__It ain't bad if you ain't lost your mind_

Deacon does a certain lick with the strumming pattern, Rayna loves it as soon as she hears it, grinning at him before nodding for him to join in with her again

_Yeah I don't want easy__  
__I want crazy__  
__Yeah look at us baby__  
__Tonight the midnight rules are breakin__g_

_There's no such thing as wild enough  
__Maybe we just think too much  
__Who needs to play it safe in love  
__Lets be crazy_

_Who cares if we're crazy__  
_

Deacon sings along shrugging at Rayna

_We gotta be crazy__  
__I know that we're crazy__  
__So let's be crazy_

_Yeah_

They finish as Deacon strums the last chord and smiles brightly at Rayna who even in her tired state manages to beam back at him, she leans towards him a little and loops her arms around his neck

He leans in the rest of the way and places a chaste kiss on her lips gliding his hand through her copper locks, she kisses him back with so much passion and love, before things get to heated Deacon pulls back smiling down at the love of his life

Seeing a gleam in Deacons eyes Rayna asks 'what?' smiling at him resting her hand on his cheek

'You know what?' Deacon whispers sweeping a strand of her hair behind her ear

Rayna shrugs smiling up at him 'what?' she whispers

'You're my crazy' he whispers back before bringing her back in for a kiss

**Whatcha guys think?  
- swimlets3- helped me with a few ideas :D**


	4. Golden

_Golden_

**Going back to the past here - Deacon has just finished his 5****th**** stay in rehab, Rayna never met Teddy. Deacon's planning on proposing to Rayna, he's just not sure how, so of course, he says most of it through song**

**Song: Golden – Lady Antebellum**

27 year old Deacon rings Rayna's doorbell… well his doorbell since they live together but he wants to take her out on a date, so he's doing it the old fashioned way, turn up with her favourite flowers on the doorstep kinda thing

24 year old Rayna answers the door wearing a long navy blue dress, _'she looks beautiful' _he thinks, her long copper locks are in waves fanned across her shoulders, a sophisticated look

She smiles brightly at him

'Hey, you're looking kinda gorgeous' he grins, his eyes trailing a path down the length of her

'Hey yourself, you're looking kinda handsome' she smiles 'what are these?' she gushes noticing the lilies in his hand, her favourite

'Flowers, for you darlin' Deacon smiles bowing down a little electing a chuckle from her

'Deacon they are beautiful, here I'll go find a vase' she says taking the flowers from him, turning on her heel to head back into _their _house 'you just gonna stand there?' she says laughing as Deacon rocks back and forth on his feet at the front door

'You didn't invite me in' Deacon smirks winking at her

'Deacon you live here' Rayna laughs raising her eyebrow

'Yes I am aware of that Rayna' Deacon sighs 'But I wanna do this right' he grins

Rayna agreeing to play along replies

'Would you like to come in?' she smiles trying not to laugh at how funny she finds the situation

'Why yes I would thank you' Deacon smiles

He watches her walk over to their kitchen and grab a vase out of the bottom cupboard before filling it up with cold water

She looks at him over her shoulder, her hair falling over her face slightly; maybe she should tell him soon _'what if he gets mad? Don't be silly Rayna' _she thinks to herself

'_she is so beautiful' _he thinks to himself smiling at her, her voice brings him out of his revere

'So where are we going?' She smiles turning her attention back to filling up the vase and placing the flowers in there before placing it on the middle of the dining table

'you'll see when we get there' Deacon says receiving a look from a pouty faced Rayna, she goes over to the door slipping her coat on, Deacon rushes up to her, as she's about to open the door a hand flies out latching onto the door handle

Deacon smiles at her opening the door for her, repeating this action with the car door receiving a kiss from Rayna

The car drive so far is silent; Deacon hasn't spoken, keeping his eyes fixated on the road

Rayna becomes increasingly worried '_why hasn't he said anything? He's acting very strange. Oh god, what if he's breaking up with me? he wouldn't do that would he?' _Rayna thinks to herself fighting back tears at the thought, feeling nervous she focuses her attention to the passing scenery

'_what if she doesn't say yes? She deserves more than me so I wouldn't be surprised, that exactly what Lamar told me, no come on Deacon she loves you, she will say yes' _Deacon thinks glancing over to Rayna who's faced away from him looking out of the window as they drive through the streets of Nashville

They pull up outside the Rolf and Daughters, Deacon rushes round to the passenger side opening the door and helping Rayna out

'_Rolf and Daughters? He remembered' _Rayna smiles having told Deacon a while back that she loves the food here_ 'Opening the door for me? maybe he's not breaking up with me' _Rayna thinks as the smiles at Deacon who interlaces their fingers together, she gives his fingers a quick squeeze and he leads her through the restaurant

They get seated rather quickly, a quiet booth near the back, there is 4 men on a set up stage not too far from them playing the Violin and Cello creating calm, soothing music creating a romantic atmosphere

Deacon fiddles around with the small square box in his suit pocket, he looks up and notices Rayna's staring at him, she looks quite nervous

'you okay Ray?' Deacon asks taking hold of her hand across the table

She looks down at their conjoined hands 'are you breaking up with me' she blurts, eyes flashing with worry and sadness

'What?! Rayna no, I would never, Ray, I love you' Deacon says quickly trying to squish any doubt she has

'Okay' she breathes 'I love you too'

Deacon becomes quiet again rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, the small band have taken a break he notices one of the violinists bring out a guitar _'perfect' _Deacon says to himself thinking up a plan

'Excuse me darlin' Deacon says kissing Rayna's cheek and getting up out of his seat

Rayna's now more worried than she was before _'He can't… pull yourself together Rayna' _she's about to ask Deacon where he is going when she sees him walk over to the small group of string players _'what is he doing?' _she asks herself

She sees Deacon whisper to one of the four men then the man pass over his guitar to Deacon

He taps the microphone making sure it works and looks straight into Rayna's eyes

'Eh hum… Rayna, I love you, there's been something I've been wanting to say to you, well ask you, I just wasn't sure how to say it, you know me Ray and most of our feelings get put in to our songs so I thought this would be perfect' he begins to play

_The sunset falls in Wichita  
Yellow dances through the blue  
The wheat fields catch a glimpse of Heaven__  
Makes me think of you  
Even when you're miles away  
You're always on my mind  
Lord, knows you're in my heart  
Even when I close my eyes_

_You are golden  
__Precious as a prayer  
__Flyin' up through the air__  
__While the rain is fallin'  
__Golden  
__Timeless as a kiss  
__Baby I don't wanna miss  
__Another perfect moment  
__To tell you  
__How you make me feel  
__The day you strolled in  
__My heart was stolen  
__'Cause you are golden__  
_

Rayna's eyes have fogged up, she sits, her eyes never leaving the man she loves who's up there singing to her, only her

_Smallest parts of who you are  
Are everything to me  
From the way you laugh, the way you cry__  
To the way you love all me  
Shadows run and darkness fades  
When you come around  
My single star amongst the grey__  
Always shining down_

Tears are now streaming down Rayna's cheeks as she sits there smiling back at Deacon, all the other customers are captivated by the love between the two, all knowing who Rayna Jaymes is, they all pay close attention

_You are golden  
Precious as a prayer__  
Flyin' up through the air__  
While the rain is fallin'  
Golden  
Timeless as a kiss__  
Baby I don't wanna miss__  
Another perfect moment  
To tell you__  
How you make me feel  
The day you strolled in  
My heart was stolen_

_'Cause you are golden, lovely  
Oh so hard to find  
Yeah you are goodness, forgiveness__  
Of the purest kind  
Ooh yeah_

Deacons now lost the guitar and took the mic off the stand and is making his way towards Rayna, when he reaches her he fishes in his pocket for the small box and gets down on one knee, a few awe's ring through the room and Rayna's hands fly up to her mouth in shock, the tears flowing harder, still bent down on one knee he sings the last bit to Rayna taking her hand in his

_From the day you strolled in  
My heart was stolen  
You'll be the hand I'm holdin'  
When the heavens open  
'Cause you are golden._

'Rayna Jaymes, will you marry me?' Deacon asks, tears coming to his eyes when he sees the glimmer in her eyes

Silence flows throughout the room, Rayna can't stop the huge grin from covering her face; she places her hand on his cheek and whispers _'I love you' _

'Yes!' she exclaims 'yes' she repeats before kissing him, an applaud erupts throughout the restaurant

Deacon rests his forehead on hers 'I love you, only you' he says

'you might wanna make some room in your heart for one more' she smiles lovingly into his eyes

'What?' Deacon whispers confused

'I'm pregnant' she grins 'were having a baby!' she exclaims not being able to contain her excitement

'Seriously? A baby?' Deacon grins

Rayna starts to cry again nodding her head at him

'I love you, I love you so much… both of you' he says kissing her, resting his hand on her still flat stomach

7 months from now they will welcome a beautiful baby girl into the world and name her _Maddie Claybourne_

**Please Review!**

**- FOR FASHIONGIRL97 -**


	5. Whenever You Remember

Whenever You Remember

**Watty convinces Rayna to record a song she wrote, with much hesitance she agrees not expecting the person she didn't want to know about it would hear the whole thing**

**Song: Whenever You Remember – Carrie Underwood**

'RAYNA' Bucky shouts seeing Rayna come out of the practice/recording room

'ugh no' Rayna whispers to herself, pretending she hasn't heard him she continues to walk down the corridor

Bucky rushes up to her and reaches out to tap her on the arm lightly 'Rayna'

'Oh hey Buck' Rayna chirps putting on a smile _'waaay to over the top Rayna' _she scolds herself

'Did you finish all the tracks?' he asks

Rayna tenses slightly, she doesn't think he will have noticed 'mmhmm' she hums smiling

Bucky eyes her, as he's about to say something another voice is heard from further down the corner

'Rayna'

She turns to see Watty making his way towards her

_find an escape root, escape root, escap… _'Hey Watty' Rayna smiles

'hey buck' he says receiving a nod and smile from the man

'so Rayna, I heard you've wrote a couple more songs for the album? Bucky had me listen to the demos and they're sounding good, He called me down here, said you were recording them, there was this one song I saw the lyrics for… When You Remember' he says, the song popping back into his head

'That's right, but its Whenever You Remember' Rayna smiles sadly, wondering where he's going with this

'Mind if I take a listen?' he smiles walking towards the room

'Well, uh… actually um, I don't, they're not really…' she starts, walking backwards a little not realizing she's backed herself in to the room she just came out of

Meanwhile Deacon enters the building, he walks up to the girl at the desk, she's an intern and almost has a heart attack every time Rayna comes in, being a big fan of hers

'Hey' he says tapping on the desk 'do you know where Rayna Jaymes is' he smiles

'um, let me see… she's in practice & record Mr Claybourne' she smiles brightly

'Thank you' he says heading off in that direction

'Rayna the song isn't here?' Watty says confused having listened to all, well most of the tracks

'um, yeah' Rayna says looking down at the floor

'why?' Watty presses

'Ya know, it's not the best, I wrote it on a whim, let's just forget about it' she says trying to brush it off

'Rayna, Marshall wants it on the new album' Bucky soothes

Rayna feels her heart drop into her stomach, her eyes tearing up a little

'ehum' she clears her throat 'Okay' she breathes walking over to the door of the adjoining room

She puts the headphones on, Bucky adjusts the volume and mic level, too concentrated on Rayna, Bucky and Watty don't hear Deacon enter the room, he spots Rayna through the glass and hurries to the back of the room into the darkness, they haven't been getting along lately

Rayna straightens up adjusting the headphones before nodding to Bucky, He can see the look in her eyes, the sadness, he can see it in the way she's stood, she's slouching slightly, feeling a tightness in his chest knowing he is the cause

The music flows through the room before Rayna's voice follows it

_When you look back on times we had__  
__I hope you smile__  
__And know that through the good and through the bad__  
__I was on your side when nobody could hold us down__  
__We claimed the brightest star__  
__And we, we came so far__  
__And no they won't forget_

As Deacon listens the lyrics he realizes, after writing numerous… well all of his songs about Rayna, this one's about him

_Whenever you remember times gone by__  
__Remember how we held our heads so high__  
__When all this world was there for us__  
__And we believe that we could touch the sky__  
__Whenever you remember, I'll be there__  
__Remember how we reached that dream together__  
__Whenever you remember_

Rayna can feel her eyes starting to tear up _'don't cry don't cry' _she thinks to herself as her mind goes back to times her and Deacon shared together, they weren't all bad, in fact they were all mostly good, when she felt like she didn't have to walk on egg shells, she was herself, it was her and Deacon

_When you think back on all we've done__  
__I hope you're proud__  
__When you look back and see how far we've come__  
__It was our time to shine__  
__And nobody could hold us down__  
__They thought they'd see us fall__  
__But we, we stood so tall__  
__And no we won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by__  
__Remember how we held our heads so high__  
__When all this world was there for us__  
__And we believe that we could touch the sky__  
__Whenever you remember, I'll be there__  
__Remember how we reached that dream together__  
__Whenever you remember_

A few tears have made their way down her cheeks, Deacon seeing this falters a little, moving and knocking into the wall slightly, Watty turns and sees him offering him a sad smile, he nudges Bucky and they quietly leave the room, knowing Rayna's singing about Deacon, they want to give her a little space

_Yeahhh, Ooohh_

_We claimed the brightest star__  
__And we, we came so far__  
__And know that we showed them all__  
__And no they won't forget_

Tears are now streaming effortlessly down her face, trying not to let it affect her voice, but letting out a few shaky breaths her voice wavers betraying her

_Yeahhh_

_Whenever you remember times gone by__  
__Remember how we held our heads so high__  
__When all this world was there for us__  
__And we believe that we could touch the sky__  
__Whenever you remember, I'll be there__  
__Remember how we reached that dream together__  
__Whenever you remember_

Deacon makes his way over to the door he knows she'll come bursting through it as soon as she finishes

_Whenever you remember__  
__  
__Ooohh, whenever you remember_

She finishes, letting out a huge sob, ripping the headphones from her head she makes a beeline for the door, swinging it open she sees the man she's loved for over 20 years staring back at her, this just makes her cry harder, trying to catch her breath, she sways a little on her feet

Deacon quickly walks over to her, holding his arms out, she falls into them, gripping on to him scared that if she lets go he will disappear

She sobs harder into his chest, his heart is breaking, he can't move her nor does he want to, so he tightens his hold on her and rakes his fingers through her hair calming her a little

'I remember Ray, I remember' he whispers kissing her head as she wraps her arms tightly around his torso

**not a happy one, but what do you guys think? p.s swimlets3 did this song story too, so go check hers out, it is so good!**


	6. Only Teardrops

Only Teardrops

**The last show of the tour is tomorrow, which is also being filmed for the DVD, News reporters are their, magazines, the whole lot but she wants to show Deacon she is ready for everyone to know about them, so she is going to sing a song for him in front of everyone. After hearing Daphne and Maddie making up lyrics she decides to ask them for a bit of help**

**Song: Only Teardrops – Emmelie de Forest**

Wednesday – 6.12 pm

'_Another song?' _one of Rayna's band members asks down the phone

'Um, yeah, no listen if it's too much its fine, I know it's short notice, I only thought of this about an hour ago' Rayna nervously says biting her nails

'_Oh no Rayna we'll get it done, as soon as you have the lyrics and a couple basic chords send them to me and we'll figure something out' he_ says

'Are y'all sure?'

'_Rayna were sure, we all think it's a fabulous idea, just hurry up' _he laughs making Rayna chuckle slightly

'Y'all are the best, thank you so much, bye' she says excitedly

'_Oh crap now I've gotta think of some lyrics, okay this shouldn't be so hard? Way to go Rayna not thinking this through' _she thinks to herself plonking down on a stool in the kitchen twirling her glass of water around in her hands

She hears her daughters singing in the next room

'Ooh Maddie I like this' Daphne says before singing '_How many times can we win and lose? __How many times can we break the rules between us? __Only teardrops' _

_So come and face me now__, __here on this stage tonight__, __let's leave the past behind us' _Maddie adds

Rayna listens to the lyrics her daughters sing 'Perfect' she whispers before getting out of her seat and walking towards the next room, leaning against the door frame, Maddie and Daphne are whispering to each other before Maddie writes something down, chords Rayna presumes

'Hey girls' Rayna smiles making her presence known

'Hey mom' the girls say back

'Whatcha doing?' she smiles walking into the room

'Just throwing some chords around' Maddie winks

'Why?' Rayna asks raising her eyebrow sitting down opposite the two

'We heard you on the phone mom, we heard that you want to sing a song for Deacon at the show tomorrow, but let's face it momma you've never been good at coming up with lyrics quick without Deacon' Daphne teases

'Thanks Daph' Rayna says feigning hurt

'I'm kidding' Daphne exclaims giggling

'So… we thought we could help you out' Maddie grins before adding 'if that's okay with you mom?'

'You two are the best, how did I get so lucky to have two wonderful talented daughters?' Rayna smiles getting up to hug them both before sitting in between them, Daphne on her left and Maddie on her right

'You really love Deacon don't you?' Daphne grins up at her mother

'I really do' Rayna sighs contentedly tucking a stray piece of Daphne's blonde locks behind her ear

'Good, we do too, probably not in the same way' Maddie chuckles 'but we do' she adds

Rayna stares at her daughters in awe 'Okay, so what do we have?' She beams earning two little grinning faces staring back at her

'we have a couple of lyrics and the chords Em, G, D and C, but we think it'd sound so cool with a bunch of different instruments' Daphne exclaims

'Okay my people, let's get to work' Rayna says clapping her hands together

It's now 9.26 pm, after hours of writing and a hot chocolate break, the song is finally finished, Rayna kisses her daughters goodnight and thanks them for their help, they say there _love youse _and tiredly trod upstairs

Rayna comes back downstairs after convincing a very tired but excited Daphne that she does in fact need to sleep, using the _'tomorrow will come quicker the quicker you go to sleep' _

Sitting down on the couch, curling her legs underneath her she grabs her cell off the table

'Hey Danny, it's finished, I've faxed it over to you' Rayna informs

'_Just got it, it looks interesting, you've put at the top you want a different sound for this, something unlike what you've done before right?'_

'Yeah, my girls convinced me on that one' Rayna smiles

'_It sounds great; I have a couple of ideas, I'll meet you at sound check tomorrow?' _

'Sounds good, thank you again' Rayna sighs

After saying their goodbyes she heads off to bed to get some well-deserved sleep before tomorrow, the last thing that pops into her head before sleep welcomes her is _I hope Deacon likes it_

Thursday – 1.47 pm

After taking Maddie and Daphne to school and running a few errand Rayna heads on over to sound check

'Hey y'all' Rayna cheerfully exclaims before looking round noticing she's the only one in the room

'Hello?' she asks spinning round _'where is everybody?' _she wonders putting her hands on her hips

'Rayna, Rayna' Bucky hurriedly exclaims rushing over to her, he takes hold of her arm and drags her with him

'Hello to you too Buck… um where are we going?' she says tripping over her feet a little

'They did it, it sounds amazing' Bucks grins

After her band perform what they have they all stare back at her with expectant faces as she's just stood there

'Guys I love it!' she shouts grinning earning happy/relief sighs from everyone

7.38 pm

'COME ON AUNT TANDY WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!' Daphne squeals causing Maddie to burst into a fit of laughter

'Chill out Daph okay? I'm ready' Tandy chuckles

The whole car ride there Daphne fidgeted trying to contain her excitement for her mom's surprise performance

'She's gonna be amazing'

'I can't wait to see Deacons face'

'How do you think he will react?'

Maddie and Daphne whisper in the back seat of the car

'Were here' Tandy says, as soon as she parks Daphne flies out of the car Maddie hot on her heels

'_What has gotten into those two?' _Tandy says to herself, face masked with confusion

9.20 pm

'THANK YOU NASHVILLE' Rayna exclaims 'now I have a little somethin I wanna dedicate to someone, someone who means a lot to me…'

'What is she doing?' Juliette frustratedly quips to Bucky and Deacon at the side of the stage receiving two blank confused faces from the men

Rayna turns to the side and she seeks out Deacons eyes with her own

Deacon turns his attention away from a childish Juliette and see's Rayna staring back at him, he grins knowing she's about to do something that could possibly cause a lot of trouble

'Deacon Claybourne, I love you, I love you so much, Maddie and Daphne helped me to write this song for you and they love you almost as much as I do…' she beams forgetting the full audience behind her

He grins back at her in astonishment before music flows through the auditorium once more, cheers erupt from the audience

_The sky is red tonight__  
__we're on the edge tonight__  
__No shooting star to guide us..._

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?__  
__Please tell me why, why do we make it so?__  
__Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame__  
__It's such a shame_

Maddie and Daphne have made their way backstage and approached Deacon, who immediately sees the two and breaks into a huge grin, hugging them both too him as they stand watching their mother with awe

_How many times can we win and lose?__  
__How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_how many times do we have to fight?__  
__How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_so come and face me now__  
__here on this stage tonight__  
__let's leave the past behind us_

_Eye for an eye, why tear each other apart?__  
__Please tell me why, why do we make it so?__  
__Look at us now, we only got ourselves to blame__  
__It's such a shame_

_Tell me__  
__How many times can we win and lose?__  
__How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_how many times do we have to fight?__  
__How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_what's come between us? What's come between us?_

_Only teardrops _

_what's come between us? What's come between us?_

Deacon walks up the side steps and slowly over to Rayna, she sees him coming and turns her attention to him, singing to him and only him

_how many times can we win and lose?__  
__How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_how many times do we have to fight?__  
__How many times till we get it right between us?__  
__Only teardrops, only teardrop__s_

_only teardrops_

_only teardrops_

_how many times can we win and lose?__  
__How many times can we break the rules between us?_

_Only teardrops_

_how many times do we have to fight?__  
__How many times till we get it right between us?_

_Only teardrops_

She finishes as the crowd erupts in a loud cheer, receiving a standing ovation

Deacon walks over to her and takes her in his arms, kissing her softly before cupping her face looking directly into her eyes

'i love you, but you just did that you know?' he chuckles

'I know' Rayna grins

'In front of all the cameras and publicists, you said you weren't ready I don't want you to feel like you were push...' Rayna cuts him off with a kiss, looping her arms around his neck

The flashing of camera's and chatter has become a blur to them

'Deacon, I don't care, I love you' she states putting her hand on his cheek 'and I'm ready' she smiles

**Maybe this isn't very good? I'm not sure, I babbled on a lot with this so I don't know what y'all will think of it**


	7. Something That I Want

Something That I Want

**Maddie and Daphne try to convince Rayna and Deacon to let them be their opening act**

**Song: I Want Something That I Want – Bethany ****Joy Galeotti and Grace Potter**

'Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase' Maddie whines pouting at her mother walking behind her down the corridor, Deacon chuckles at her from just in front of Rayna with Daphne on his hip as she has made it known to everyone who they come across that she has sprained her foot, also having Deacon do everything for her, Rayna's exact words were _'she has you wrapped around her little finger'_

'No' Rayna laughs stopping near the stage steps, turning around to kiss her eldest daughter on the forehead

'Deacon?' Daphne excitedly asks perched on his hip, holding on tighter staring him in the eyes

'Nope, y'all gotta listen to your mother on this one' He says moving her hair away from her face

'Why?' Maddie says before sticking her tongue out at her mother who does the same back

'Cause she's technically my boss' he laughs

'Wait? I thought she was your girlfriend?' Daphne asks confused

'Yup and that still means that I am the boss…' Rayna smirks 'anyway girls I thought you didn't wanna do Ho Hey anymore?' she says as one of the tech guys straps the mic equipment up to her

'We don't, well we do, but we've written our own song… please momma?' Maddie pouts hugging Rayna giving her the puppy dog eyes, the same ones Deacon pull that make Rayna give in to anything

'Hmm, ya see i…' Rayna starts before Daphne interrupts

'PLEASE MOMMY' she exclaims/shouts squeezing her eyes tightly shut causing Deacon to jump out of his skin, quickly moving his head away from hers, a few of the sound tech guys who are around the stage also jump a little, the tiny girls loud voice startling them

'Woah Daph, you almost burst my eardrum' Deacon says shaking his head a little

'Sorry' she says sheepishly before kissing his cheek earning a smile back from him

'Oh alright, alright!' Rayna sighs throwing her hands in the air 'But y'all need to do sound check before anything else'

'oh my gosh thank you thank you thank you!' Daphne exclaims carefully jumping down out of Deacons arms throwing her own around Rayna's waist

'We don't want you to watch our sound check though' Maddie informs nervously

'What?' Rayna asks

'You watch ours' Deacon says winking at the two

'no sound check no song, right Deac' Rayna says nodding her head at her two children

'right boss' Deacon salutes earning a chuckle from them all

'Okay… but what if you don't like it?' Maddie says quietly, her attention now focused on her twiddling fingers

'you kidding? I love anything you two come up with, you two are so talented and you are my daughters after all' Rayna teases wrapping her arm around Maddie's shoulders

Maddie and Daphne look up at Deacon 'Hey I agree with your mom, you two are somethin' else'

'you're really gonna like it?' Daphne cautiously asks looking up at Rayna

'yes baby im really really really gonna like it, now go on, get up there' she beams smacking Daphne's bum as she walks past her

Daphne heads up the steps with Maddie behind her, Joe comes over and hands Maddie the guitar whilst Danny places two microphones at the front of the stage

'Daphne and Maddie everybody' she exclaims, her band that are set up on stage give her a look as if to ask whats going on before they catch on, listening intently so they can jump in

Maddie sits down on the stool, securing her guitar on her lap before looking over to Daphne, nodding to her; everyone listens on as Maddie strums away

_I'm the girl with the best intentions  
Something I should probably mention  
I like to get just what I paid for  
Though I pay and I get and I pay and I want some more, more, more_

Rayna's band joins in electing a huge smile from Daphne who was amazed they knew exactly what to play, Paul turns the stage lights on and Daphne's face lights up

_And I want something that I want_  
_Something I tell myself I need_  
_Something that I want_  
_I need everything I see_

Rayna stands next to Deacon, their arms brushing against each other, a crowd has gathered around the stage looking on in awe, from the corner of her eye she sees Marshall making his way over her

_I'm a girl who's got a notion_  
_I'm gonna show you my magic potion_  
_I could shop till I drop right to the floor_  
_And I get right up and I want some more, more, more_

'Rayn...'

'Ah ah, don't even think about it Marshall' Rayna smiles turning her attention back to her daughters

_And I want something that I want  
Something I tell myself I need  
Something that I want  
I need everything I see (Everything I see)_

_Woah woah woah_

_I want something that I want_  
_Something I tell myself I need_  
_Something that I want_  
_I need everything I see_

_See (Something I want)_  
_Something I tell myself I need (need)_  
_Something I want (yeah)_  
_I need everything I see_

'WOOOOOOO' Rayna and Deacon shout clapping as Maddie hugs Daphne, the band behind them and the crowd applaud, chatting amongst themselves at the hidden talent they have just witnessed, not coming as much as a shock though as they are Rayna Jaymes' daughters

Daphne places the mic down and comes shooting down the steps running over to them

'Sooooo whatcha think mommy?' Daphne says running into Rayna's arms

'I think that ankle seems a lot better' she teases 'but I absolutely loved it' Rayna grins picking her youngest up and placing her on her hip

'Really?' Maddie says coming over to stand next to Deacon

'YES' Deacon chuckles at her

'And you're gonna open for us... tonight' Rayna grins waiting for the explosion of emotions to come bursting out of her daughters

'What?! Oh my god, mom! I love you! Thank you thank you thank you! This is so amazing!' Maddie and Daphne squeal hugging their mother tight

'girls... can't breathe' Rayna gasps

'sorry mom' they both say kissing her cheek before running off to Rayna's band to tell them the good news

'They're great kids you know' Deacon says wrapping his arm around her shoulder

'you have no idea' she sighs happily leaning in to him as she watches her daughters laugh with her band

**Well guys im on holiday in Spain and im still updating for y'all so I'd love it if you could leave a review please :D  
and for those who are reading Jealousy Strikes I know it's been ages since I updated but chapter 23 will be up soon I promise**


	8. Trailer For Rent

Trailer For Rent

**Rayna has been dying to write since the divorce, she drags Deacon to The Bluebird for his birthday, Deacon sips soda enjoying the entertainment of an alcohol induced Rayna whilst they write a song that she convinces him to perform with her**

**Song: Trailer For Rent – Pistol Annies**

Rayna and Deacon sit in The Bluebird, sat in the very back, Rayna has drank way too much, Deacon should stop her but it's too funny, besides he wouldn't let anything happen to her, plus she needs this

'What 'bout this?' Rayna slurs giggling slightly showing Deacon her notebook, after an hour of shots Rayna thought of the bright idea to write a song together, after the divorce she just wanted to write, with Deacon, but there was always something between them, that line they couldn't cross – well the line she couldn't cross, but now that line was gone

'I like it but you've spelt that wrong' he grins pointing to the book

Rayna holds the book up close to her face squinting her eyes 'ohh yeah' she slowly says looking around the table for something

'What are you looking for?' Deacon laughs, he hasn't seen her this drunk in what? 17 years

'An eraser?' she states staring at him dumbfounded as if he's just asked the most stupid question

'Ray, we've wrote it in pen' Deacon smirks waving the pen in front of her watching as she comes to the realization

She takes the pen off him, inspecting it 'oh look at that' she laughs 'so we have' she says before downing the rest of her whiskey

Deacon just shakes his head at her, if anyone could hear their conversation they would be shocked, having never seen this side of the Country Queen before, she abruptly stands up bringing him out of his revere

'Come on' she grins taking hold of his hand, faltering a little as she feels the electricity jolt through them, he feels it too, squeezing her hand tighter

'where?' he slowly asks

'to the stage' she says in a sing-song voice

'what?!' he exclaims

'were gonna perform this song' she exclaims nodding her head so fast he thinks it might fall off

'no no nooo, you are in no state to get up there Ray, besides I don't even have my guitar' he reasons

'Gunnar has his' she states simply staring down at him

Deacon sighs looking up at her, still holding her hand, he watches as her eyes dilate even more as the effects of the last whiskey take over, he knows there's no convincing her once she has her mind set

He nods at her smiling and she pulls him up interlacing their fingers together dragging him through the back, past the bar and up towards the stage before suddenly stopping causing Deacon to stumble trying not to trip over his feet and fall on to her

'WATTY' she exclaims grinning in the older man's direction

Watty hears his name being called and turns around to see Rayna giggling dragging along Deacon until she bangs into someone's table, he hears her give a slurry _'oops sorry'_ before giggling and carrying on towards him

Ending his conversation he walks towards Rayna, shortening the distance so she doesn't end up falling and embarrassing herself

'Well hello Rayna, you look very… happy?' Watty smiles

'You know what Watty? I am happy, I am extremely happy because… wait for it' she says pausing holding her finger in the air still before continuing 'we wrote a song that were gonna sing and you and him and her and him and everybody' she says pointing to people waving her hands in the air 'are gonna listen, cool right' Rayna grins stumbling a little falling in to Deacon

Watty smiles at her 'sure is' he nods before leaning to the side whispering to Deacon

'How much has she had to drink' he whispers glancing at Rayna who has took another shot off the waiters tray

'You don't even wanna know' Deacon Sighs before being dragged towards the stage once again by a restless Rayna

As they sit down on their stools Deacon leans over to Rayna

'Let me do the talking okay?' he laughs

'Fine' she huffs

'Hey y'all' Deacon addresses as a cheer erupts from the audience, them immediately recognising the two

'Well as some of you know today is my birthday... I hate birthdays and Rayna here decided to drag me out of my house, I had to stop watching Old Yeller' he dramatically exclaims earning a laugh from the crowd 'but we managed to write a little song, well Rayna mostly wrote this one, she went lyric crazy' he chuckles earning one back 'we hope y'all like it' Deacon smiles nodding to Rayna who grins back at him

Deacon securely places the guitar on his lap and begins to strum, his eyes never leaving Rayna captivated by her as she begins to sing

_I left the beans on  
I put my jeans on  
and drove down to the Jonesville News and Times_

_I said to the man  
I need to place an add  
How much will it be for these four lines?  
'Cause my husbands pissed me off for the last time_

Watty raises his eyebrows realising this song is indeed about Teddy, although he has to admit he loves it and it will most likely be a huge hit

_Trailer for rent  
No down payment  
Comes with some holes and dents where I got tired of his shit  
Call if you're interested  
Trailer for rent_

_It's been ten years  
Ten thousand beers  
He's still sittin' right there on the couch_

_I played the Mrs  
I've done the dishes  
'Bout time somebody got the hell out  
My phone ought to be ringing right about now_

She sings grinning at Deacon, a small twinge in her heart realising her life could have been so much different, wishing it had

'_Cause there's a trailer for rent  
No down payment  
Comes with some holes and dents where I got tired of his shit  
Call if you're interested  
Trailer for rent_

_There's a Trailer for rent  
No down payment  
Comes with some holes and dents where I got tired of his shit  
Call if you're interested  
Trailer for rent_

_Trailer for rent  
Trailer for rent_

_Trailer for rent_

Everyone in The Bluebird is stood up, loving the new song, a few on their phones tweeting about the recent performance

'Thank y'all' Rayna beams jumping off the stool pulling Deacon off his

'Rayna' Watty calls, Rayna halts spinning around twisting Deacons arm

'Ouch' Deacon sarcastically says

'I'm sorry' Rayna says, her big puppy eyes looking up to him then down to his arm, feeling herself sobering up slightly

'Hey, it's fine' he chuckles lifting her chin up with his thumb, getting lost in her eyes, they both find themselves leaning towards each other

'That was great' Watty exclaims startling the two, he watches as they both jump apart 'you know what Rayna, I'll call you' he winks before walking off the join the people he came with

Rayna takes back hold of his hand and tightly squeezes it as she drags him out of the small café and into the dark alley

'Ray what are y…' he manages to get out before she slams her lips to his

'Are you sure you wanna do this?' he says as he tangles his hands in her hair

'yes im sure' she mumbles against his lips slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans bringing him closer to her

He pulls back and holds her face in his hands 'what if you end up regretting this' he breathes searching her eyes for any sign of doubt

'I regret a lot of things, but one of the things I could never regret is you' she says sincerely turning her head to kiss his hand

He stares into her deep blue eyes feeling so much love for the woman he's known for over 20 years

Rayna sees him staring, she kisses him lightly 'Deacon, I love you' she breathes, tears shining in her eyes

'I love you too Ray' he smiles_  
_

Deacon no longer holds a grudge against his birthday

**Review if ya feel like it!**


	9. Breathe

Breathe

**Rayna still hasn't woken up from the accident, Maddie stays with her through the night wanting to be there if she woke up, she brought her mother's guitar with her and sings to her hoping to get some sort of reaction from her**

**Song: Breathe (2AM) – Anna Nalick **

Maddie sits in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to the bed with her mother's old guitar that she gave her beside her, she stares at the ventilator next to her pumping air through a tube helping her mom breath, although its noisy it's kind of calming her a little

'so I've been writing a song whilst you've been in here mom' Maddie says smiling over at Rayna who still remains unconscious

'I've been using your guitar that you gave me too, it has a nice sound' she smiles hoping to get any reaction out of her

_Beep beep beep beep_

Still nothing, no eyelids flickering, no hand squeezing… nothing, she's not surprised, it hasn't worked so far, it tugs a little more out of Maddie everytime she tries and nothing happens

She looks at the monitor again checking it before looking over at the ventilator, it's mostly breathing for her, she isn't strong enough on her own, she blinks away the tears and reaches over the arm rest she grab her guitar, leaning back in the chair she's occupied for the last 4 days, placing the guitar on her lap she begins to strum, staring off in to space she begins to sing softly

_2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him winter just wasn't my season  
Yea we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason_

_Cause you can't jump the track_  
_We're like cars on a cable  
and life's like an hourglass glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button girl_  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe, just breathe, ooh breathe just breathe_

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss_  
_Just a day he said down to the flask in his fist,_  
_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year_  
_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while_  
_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_  
_Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it_

_Cause you can't jump the track_  
_We're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,_  
_No one can find the rewind button boys  
so cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe, just breathe, ooh breath just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout_  
_cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_  
_And these mistakes you've made_  
_You'll just make them again_  
_if you'll only try turnin' around_

_2AM and I'm still awake writing a song_  
_If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me threatnin' the life it belongs to_  
_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_  
_Cause these words are my diary screamin' out loud_  
_And I know that you'll use them however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track_  
_We're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button now_  
_Sing it if you understand_  
_and breathe just breathe_  
_oh ohh breathe just breathe_  
_oh ohh breathe just breathe_

She puts the guitar down and leans over to kiss Rayna on the cheek before taking her hand in both of hers, a tear trickles down her cheek splashing onto their intertwined hands, the tears come faster as Maddie remembers her saying _'im never gonna leave you'_

'Wake up mom, please wake up'

**Please review :-D!**_  
_


	10. Fix You

Fix You

**Rayna packing for St Lucia, wondering if she is making the right decision**

**(no one is singing the song in this chapter; the music is sort of like, background music, like on fan made YouTube videos)**

**Song: Fix You (acoustic version) – Coldplay**

Rayna stands in her wardrobe choosing clothes to pack, picking out a couple more shorts and her bikini she walks over to her bed where her suitcase lays

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

The words _"you should make things right with Stacey"_ echo in her head 'Why did I say that?' she breathes

She sits down on her bed and throws her clothes down in front of her _"whats the matter?" "you" _

'what am I doing? I can't go to St Lucia' she exclaims bringing her hands up to cover her face

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

The tears begin to trickle down her cheeks 'why did I say that?' she sniffles 'I told him to make things right, why would I do that? I don't want him to make things right with her' she says a sob emerging from deep within her throat

She pulls out her cell phone and scrolls down looking for the right person, she wipes her tears away with one hand whilst she texts with the other

_Not coming to St Lucia, sorry._

She throws the cell back in her purse, getting up off the bed she finds her boots, slipping them on and walking out of her room

_Lights will guide you home,__  
And ignite your bones,__  
And I will try to fix you,_

Driving out of Belle Meade flashbacks of her and Deacon from years ago flow through her mind – it was 17 years ago; her and Deacon were having a picnic at the beach

'Deacon this was a stupid idea, there's sand in all the sandwiches now' she laughs

'You're the one that opened the basket upside down' Deacon chuckles pushing her down on the blanket and rolling on top of her

'well hello there' Rayna smiles wrapping her arms around his neck

'I love you' he says kissing her

'I know you do, I love you too' she smiles as he leans up on his elbows hovering over her

'Im serious, being here with you is perfect... I don't ever wanna be anywhere else'

They'd laughed, cuddled, and when the sun began to set, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran into the sea with her before dropping her in the cold water

'DEACON' she screamed before bursting into a fit of laughter him doing the same

_High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

As Rayna checks the rear view mirror, thoughts are swimming around her head _'14 years you've wasted Rayna, 14 years he's waited for you, what if he's done waiting? You need to tell him' _'I KNOW' Rayna exclaims shouting at her inner thoughts banging her hand against the steering wheel

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

She puts the car in park and rushes up the path, knocking on the door before nervously fidgeting with her hands, she can hear movement from the other side of the door

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_

The door opens and she takes in a deep breath of air seeing the man she's loved her whole life staring back at her

'Hey' she whispers

_And I will try to fix you_

**Please review, and has anyone got any songs they would like me to do?**


	11. Remind Me

**CONTINUED FROM LAST CHAPTER – FIX YOU**

Remind Me

**Rayna packing for St Lucia, wondering if she is making the right decision – realising she hasn't she turns up on a certain someone's doorstep **

**Song: Remind Me – Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood**

**I absolutely love this song and thought it would be perfect for this chapter **

_Previously_

_She puts the car in park and rushes up the path, knocking on the door before nervously fidgeting with her hands, she can hear movement from the other side of the door_

The door opens and she takes in a deep breath of air seeing the man she's loved her whole life staring back at her

'_Hey' she whispers_

Deacon looks at her in shock, she isn't supposed to be here, she's supposed to be in stupid St Lucia with _Liam, _Deacon feels a wave of anger rush through him at the thought of Rayna and Liam together

'Hey' he smiles before remembering their last conversation backstage 'What? What are you doing here?' he manages to choke out

'Are you by yourself?' she says quietly glancing around Deacon for a second before bringing her eyes back to meet his _'oh god maybe this is a mistake?' _she thinks to herself _'no Rayna you cannot do this, don't be a wimp and back out now' _she wishes she could tell her thoughts to be quiet, but that'll just end up with Deacon looking at her more strangely than he is now

Deacon looks at her strangely but concerned 'whats going on Ray?' he asks ignoring her question

'I was, I was um…' she starts before feeling the tears build up in her eyes _'don't you dare cry' _she tells herself before swallowing down the lump in her throat, she looks back up into his eyes to see them staring right back at her, flashing with concern but mostly confusion

'Rayna are you okay?' he asks is face masking over with worry as he takes a step forward

'Yeah I, I was just at home, packing for _St Lucia' _she sarcastically laughs 'and, and I couldn't stop thinking about…' taking a deep breath and blinking back her tears 'you'

Letting a tear fall and roll down her cheek she continues 'I know you're tryna move on with your life and I'm trying to move on with my life… I am' at this point her lip is now quivering as she tries to hold back a sob _'why am I so emotional, uh maybe because you're finally going to admit how you've loved someone for the past 14 years when you should have been loving someone else'_

His heart breaks whenever he sees her cry or upset, it makes him hurt seeing her hurt but, not even 2 hours ago she was telling him to let all of this go, and that makes him a little angry

'Are you tryna kill me? Ray what are you doin? 2 hours ago you stood there and told me to get back with Stacey, told me you was going to St Lucia with Liam, you told me I needed to move on with my life and now…'

'But I don't wanna move on with my life without you Deacon' she cries interrupting him, finally breaking down and letting a sob emerge from deep in her throat 'I love you' she exclaims mixed with a sob as she looks down at the floor

Completely taken back from her outburst he stands frozen, his mouth open in shock, she just told him she loved him, his eyes soften and he takes a couple steps forward until he's right in front of her

'Hey' he whispers lifting her chin up with his thumb, he glances down at her lips before looking back into her eyes 'you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?'

She nods her head still sniffling as he whispers _I love you _to her

Her breath hitches in her throat when she sees him inch closer, then all of a sudden his lips are on hers, she feels like she might pass out. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her towards him until their bodies are fully pressed against each other electing a moan from her

He pulls her backwards into the house as she loops her arms around his neck, kicking the door shut with his foot

They stumbled in to the living room, and the rest all seemed to be a blur, he undid her shirt as she undid his belt pulling it off and throwing it on the pile of the rest of discarded clothes

An hour later they both sit on Deacons couch, Rayna clad only in one of Deacons flannel shirts, she has her legs resting over his lap and her head on his shoulder as he rakes his fingers through her hair

Raising her head off his shoulder she looks into his eyes before kissing him deeply

'Sing to me' she whispers stroking her fingers over his jaw line looking deep into his eyes

'sing what?' he chuckles as she leans over him grabbing his guitar

Handing him the guitar she folds her legs underneath her leaning into his side

'Anything' she whispers

A songs comes to mind and a smile forms on his lips and he kisses her temple

Beginning to strum he looks at her as she smiles back at him, those 14 years of waiting where definitely worth it

Rayna recognises the song immediately and she breaks out in a huge grin as he begins to sing, never taking his eyes off of her

_We didn't care if people stared__  
__We'd make out in a crowd somewhere__  
__Somebody'd tell us to get a room__  
__It's hard to believe that was me and you__  
__Now we keep saying that we're ok  
__  
__But I don't want to settle for good not great__  
__I miss the way that it felt back then  
I wanna feel that way again  
__Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck__  
_

Running a hand over the small stubble that's formed on his jaw she sings the next line smiling

_Remind me, remind me_

_So on fire so in love, way back when we couldn't get enough_

_Remind me, remind me_

She sings the next verse with him, watching as his fingers glide effortlessly from chord to chord

_Remember the airport dropping me off__  
__We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
I felt bad 'cause you missed your flight__  
__But that meant we had one more night__  
__Do you remember how it used to be__  
__we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep_

_Remind me Remind me__  
__Baby remind me_

_Oh so on fire so in love__  
__that look in your eyes that I miss so much_

_Remind me, baby remind me__I wanna feel that way  
Yeah I wanna hold you close_

_Oh if you still love me__  
__don't just assume I know__do you remember the way it felt?__  
__You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Remind me, remind me__  
__Yeah remind me_

His voice captivates her, all these years of Coleman telling her that he could well possibly be addicted to her, it was the other way round, she was addicted to him, all these years she kept him in her life, kept him close because he's her lifeline, she can't live without him

_All those things that you used to do__  
__that made me fall in love with you__  
__remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me_

Singing the next line a smirk plays on his lips as he looks down at her, some things haven't changed

_Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt__  
__All those mornings I was late for work__  
__Remind me, __Oh baby remind me__  
__Oh, baby remind me, remind me_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt__  
__Baby, remind me_

She takes his face in both of her hands and kisses him sweetly as he places the guitar down on the floor

'remember what we did after we wrote this song?' he smirks tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear

'sorta, why don't you remind me?' she grins cheekily climbing onto his lap

**I will have a Rayna/Juliette one soon, im just figuring out the order im gonna put the ones I have finished in**

**- FOR BECKYPO -**


	12. Never Let Me Go

Never Let Me Go

**Rayna flat lines after the car crash, she has an out of body experience where she meets someone she hasn't seen for a while who convinces her not to give up (none of the characters are singing this just like chapter 10, I got some of the ideas from the Grey's Anatomy episode where Meredith drowns)**

**Song: Never Let Me Go – Florence and the Machine**

'Miss Jaymes?!'

She feels like she can't breathe _'Why can't I breathe' _she thinks to herself beginning to panic moving her eyes to look at the frantic movements of the people around her, her head is throbbing and the bright lights above her aren't helping

Doctors and nurses rush around her, hooking her up to different IV's and trying their best to stop the bleeding from where a large piece of glass gashed open her side, impact of being thrown through the front windshield

'MISS JAYMES? Her vitals don't look good' one of the Doctors informs placing an oxygen mask over her face

'Whats going on? Is she gonna die? PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING' Deacon exclaims from the doorway

'_Deacon?' _Rayna tries to speak but she can't, her eyes start to droop

'Rayna can you squeeze my hand for me' one of the nurses say as she shines a light in her eyes with her other hand

'She's not responding'

_Looking out from underneath  
fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under_

At that moment Rayna's body begins to violently shake on the bed causing the doctors to move around her more frantically than they were before

'GET ME A SHOT OF EPI' 'WHERE'S THAT CRASH CART!? I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE'

'_What the hell is happening' _Rayna thinks to herself as the voices that surround her get quieter

'CHARGE TO 300'

Rayna's body lifts off the bed a little from the power of the shock, but nothing, her monitor is still screaming away

_And it's peaceful in the deep  
Cause either way you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
now I am under_

'CHARGE TO 360'

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Rayna opens her eyes, coughing hysterically, after catching her breath she leans up on the bed and looks around; she's in the hospital but no one is there, no doctors, no nurses… no shouting… nothing

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stands up immediately looking down 'what... the hell?'she whispers as muddy water and bits of grass cover the floor, surrounding her feet, almost up to her ankles

Looking back up she notices there are no lights on, there is no power

'Hello?' she calls

_and it's breaking over me_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
_found the place to rest my head_

The doctor looks around him lowering the paddles slightly handing them over to one of the nurses, before turning around to the door

'no no no no! what are you doing?' Deacon exclaims tears making their way down his cheeks 'CHARGE AGAIN!' he shouts

The doctors and nurses all look at him; the sight of Rayna's daughters hysterically crying on the other side of the door breaks his heart

'Paddles' he commands 'charge again' he adds as the nurse gives him a look

_Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go _

'Rayna'

Rayna whips her head around in the direction her name was called from, she recognises that voice she thinks scrunching up her face in confusion, then she hears it again, its soothing, and then a look of recognition falls over her features

'Mom?' she whispers running out of the trauma room, she stops in the corridor, looking left and right, it's even darker out here, it seems like everything's a greyish color, starting to panic she decides to go right and rushes down the corridor

'what is going on? Where am i?' she exclaims before a hand touches her shoulder

'Honey'

Rayna turns around so fast she almost falls over; there she is right in front of her

'Mom?' she asks as tears springing to her eyes 'what are you doing here? Whats going on?'

'The question Rayna, is what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here' she states touching her daughters cheek

'I was…' she starts trying to remember 'I was in a car accident… with Deacon, he's okay right? I think I heard his voice, he's gonna be okay' she whispers almost as if she's convincing herself of the fact than asking the question

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing over me  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

Rayna looks around, they are now stood in an OR, she looks over to her mom in confusion when another voice rings out from behind her

'Hey Rayna, you look… like crap' the voice laughs from his sitting position on the operating table

'Vince?' she gasps

'Well look at this, we all have something in common, we all died in a car accident' he laughs winking at them

'Vince' Rayna's mom warns sighing

Rayna walks a bit closer to Vince 'Im dead?' she asks shakily turning her head between Vince and her mother

'no… not yet' her mom informs as Vince nods agreeing with her mom

_Though the pressures hard to take  
It's the only way I can escape  
It seems a heavy choice to make  
But now I am under, Oh_

'we can't do anything until she's stable' the doctor yells as he checks Rayna's monitor 'get the oxygen bag and start a steady CPR' he commands

At this Deacon sighs running a hand over his face as he watches them stick a tube down her throat and begin hand pumping the bag on the end as another doctor does the CPR

_And it's breaking over me_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
_Found the place to rest my head_

At that moment a puppy Jack Russel runs into the room barking, going straight up to Rayna

'CHARLIE!' Rayna gasps grinning leaning down to pick the puppy up 'oh my gosh I haven't seen him since…'

'he got hit by a car in 1993, see im telling you it's the car thing' Vince interrupts

'It isn't funny Vince, she doesn't have a lot of time' Rayna's mom whispers before turning her attention back to Rayna on the other side of the room

'Rayna, Rayna?'

Rayna hesitantly looks up at her mother

'You can't stay here' she sighs

_Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go  
_

Rayna puts Charlie down and he runs over to Vince, breathing her hair out of her face she feels the tears prick her eyes 'why?' she chokes out

'because you don't belong here, it's not your time yet' she soothes walking over to her

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing over me  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

'look at me, what about Maddie? What about Daphne?' she soothes taking Rayna's hands in hers

'Maddie hates me, I lied to her, she's never going to forgive me' she sniffles

'babe she doesn't hate you, and she has already forgiven you, what about Daphne? you know how hard it was when I had to leave you'

'What happened in the car Rayna?' Vince sighs walking back and forth

'We argued, I lost control of the car, that's it'

'but Deacon was drunk right?' her mother chimes in

'We know it's easier here Rayna but you can't stay here…' Vince starts

'I DON'T WANT TO' Rayna exclaims frustratedly

'Rayna we're just trying to help you' Her mom sighs

'I am so tired, my whole life feels as though it's just blew up' she cries

_And it's over  
And I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in  
_

'no that would be Deacons car' Vince states mimicking an explosion with his hands

'you haven't changed' Rayna sighs giving him a small smile

_Oh, slipping underneath  
Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

'Ray honey, what about Deacon?'

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold  
And all this devotion I never knew at all  
And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released  
And the arms of the ocean deliver me_

'I love him, I do, so much, but he's never going to forgive me for this, I kept his daughter from him for 13 years mom, I know I know what you're going to say, but that excuse seems lousy at the moment' she says letting the tears trickle down her cheeks_  
_

'Rayna? Do you want to let go?' her mother asks softly wiping away her daughter's tears

'I want him to not want me to' she cries

_Never let me go, never let me go_  
_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Deliver me_

Deacon walks further in to the room and over to the bed where she lays, lifeless, unmoving, the doctors tell him to move out of the way and that he needs to leave but he ignores them, his eyes are drawn the doctor pushing his hands up on down on her chest trying to get her heart to work as Maddie escapes Teddy's hold and bursts in to the room

'Rayna, I know you can hear me, Rayna I need you to wake up, come on Ray, fight, you can do this please!' Deacon frantically exclaims over the noise of the medical team

As Rayna goes to say something to her mom she hears his voice 'Deacon?'

'MOMMY, MOM, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE'

'Maddie?' Rayna whispers, the tears effortlessly making their way down her face

_Never let me go, never let me go_  
_Never let me go, never let me go_

'SHE'S IN V-FIB, GET ME THE PADDLES, CHARGE TO 360' the doctor exclaims as Maddie lets out a wail

'I need to go, I need to get out' Rayna frantically exclaims running out the OR doors

'Rayna' her mom starts

_Deliver me_

'no, I, I need, how do I leave?' she shouts doing a 360 looking for anything familiar

'It's not that easy' Vince calmly says

Rayna whips her head back in his direction 'what?' she whispers confused

'we've been told there's not a lot of time' he says

'Im running out of time?' she exclaims

'yes' her mother sighs_  
_

'Oh god' Rayna cries

_Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go_

Running down the corridor she tries to find the trauma room, turning her head to look in every room she passes

_Never let me go, never let me go_  
_Never let me go, never let me go_

she see's someone walking towards her, squinting her eyes as the figure gets closer

'Jolene?' Rayna asks

'You shouldn't be here Miss Jaymes'

Remembering how Jolene died she looks at her smiling sadly 'neither should you'

_And it's over  
And I'm goin' under  
But I'm not givin' up  
I'm just givin' in_

'Just keep going' Jolene informs 'I wasn't there for my baby, don't let this happen to yours'

'now run, run' she whispers

Rayna looks around her seeing the gurney she woke up from, she starts walking briskly down the corridor before breaking out into a run

_Oh, slipping underneath  
Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

'WE HAVE A HEARTBEAT'

**Review guys :-D**


	13. Wonder

Wonder

**Rayna and Juliette have been working on a new song after the accident and Jolene's death and decide to give a surprise performance at the CMA's**

**(the CMA's are obviously at a different time than in the show, imagine a sort of country twist on this song)**

**Song: Wonder – Emeli Sande**

'THE BAND PERRY everyone, wow weren't they just awesome' Brad yells

'We have a little surprise for y'all' Carrie smiles

'It was a surprise for us too, we only found out about this like a half hour ago' Brad laughs

'These two have been in the media a lot lately' Carrie starts

'You may have gone to see their tour, which was amazing if I do say so myself. They are two phenomenal, amazingly talented…' Brad continues

'Well respected…' Carrie interrupts

'Beautifuuuuul women' Brad finishes as the audience chuckle

'LADIES AND GENTLEMAN… RAYNA JAYMES AND JULIETTE BARNES' Carrie and Brad exclaim simultaneously

Rayna and Juliette walk out to the front of the stage hugging Brad and Carrie before greeting the screaming audience

'Hey guys' Juliette screams earning a wave of screams back as Rayna chuckles

'We have a new song for y'all... we're deciding whether to include it in the tour but..' Rayna starts

'… This is a little bit different than what we usually do' Juliette adds smiling at Rayna

'it's very different, it actually shocked us, but y'all are gonna decide if this goes into the tour' Rayna winks grinning

'We've both been through a lot the past couple of months and we got together, we drank a lot of alcohol' Juliette smirks earning a laugh from the audience 'and we wrote this uplifting song and we thought, you know what better than to perform it at the CMA's right Rayna?' she laughs

'Yeah, we are, we're proud of this song, but guys don't judge, we were intoxicated whilst writing this' she laughs winking and the crowd laugh

'Okay' she smiles turning to Juliette who nods

They both grab their mics as the band starts and the screaming that filled the arena quietens

Rayna brings the mic to her mouth smiling out to the audience who are now clapping along

_I can beat the night, Im not afraid of thunder_

Rayna turns to Juliette as she sings the next part

_I am full of light, I am full of wonder_

_Woah, oh I ain't falling under  
Woah, oh I am full of wonder_

Juliette starts, wiggling her feet showing off her heels

_Though our feet might ache, the worlds upon our shoulders_

Rayna finishes smiling over at Juliette

_No way we goin break, 'cause we are full of wonde_r

_Woah, oh we ain't falling under  
Woah, oh we are full of wonder_

_This light is contagious, go, go tell your neighbours  
just reach out and pass it on ooh yeah_

Rayna and Juliette sing to each other before walking to opposite sides of the stage facing the audience

_This light is contagious, go, go tell your neighbours_  
_Just reach out and pass it on ooh yeah_

_This light is contagious, go, go tell your neighbours_  
_Just reach out and pass it on ooh yeah_

_This light is contagious, go, go tell your neighbours_  
_Just reach out and pass it on yeah_

_Woah, oh we ain't falling under  
Woah, oh we are full of wonder_

_When everything feels wrong, and darkness falls upon ya_

_just try sing along, this is a message from Cabana_

_if your heart turns blue, I want you to remember_

They both turn to each other, they have to admit they have become closer over these past couple of months, and its proven to be a great thing, no more petty arguments and tiffs over silly things, they now know they need to respect each other and work together because truth is, they need eachother

_This song is for you, and you are full of wonder_

_Woah, oh we ain't falling under  
Woah, oh we are full of wonder_

_Woah, oh we ain't falling under_  
_Woah, oh we are full of wonder_

'WOOO THANK Y'ALL' Juliette beams throwing her hands up before bringing one around Rayna's shoulders

'So? Tour?' Rayna smiles as the audience erupt in cheers and screams in response

**This was just a little short one I started ages ago, so I thought I'd post it anyway :-)**


End file.
